<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Siren’s Kiss by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386466">A Siren’s Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pirates, Sirens, i cried while writing this :D, san is a confident gay, wooyoung is not (for once)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung is lost out in sea when San finds him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Siren’s Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh look i’m not dead</p><p>i’m sorry wooyoung</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold night air was starting to take a toll on Wooyoung.  Dressed only in his nightclothes, the young sailor was starting to feel the chill, his heartbeat gradually slowing down.  Rummaging around the small rowboat, he found a thick wool winter coat, and pulled it on, instantly feeling warm and consumed by the bigger clothing.  The coat smelled like the captain, salt and rose petals, and suddenly Wooyoung felt like crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years ago, his family had abandoned him for his homosexuality, throwing the young boy onto the street without looking back.  Wooyoung was only 16, and didn’t know how to care for himself. He would’ve died. Instantly, a crew of pirates had taken him in, accepting him into their family.  Captain Hongjoong treated him like a son, and Wooyoung was happy, being able to travel the world and help out wherever he could. Until two hours ago, when another ship attacked them.  Hongjoong was quick to usher everyone into their emergency rowboats, placing one crew member on each. Before Hongjoong pushed him off, he whispered, tears in his eyes, “Try to find us again, Wooyoung-ah.  Try to find us and pull the crew back together, just like you’ve always done.” And with that final word, Hongjoong pushed him down into the last rowboat, the young captain’s face turning smaller and smaller as he hit the ocean, drifting off to the sound of swords clashing and pained cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung felt the tears well up as he curled more on to himself, remembering the faces that were on that ship.  Hongjoong, the parental captain. Seonghwa, the first mate who always tried to take care of everyone. Yunho and Mingi, the troublemaking dynamic duo who had found him in the docks and comforted him, giving him warmth and food.  Yeosang, his best friend on the ship and the first to click with him. Jongho, the youngest who always had something to say, always the right thing. Faces he may never see again. “Try to find us again,” Hongjoong has said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung, how can I?  How can I manage to find all of you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a sweet voice pierced through the silence.  Wooyoung’s ears perked up. The song wasn’t understandable, sung in some sort of other language, but the feeling was still there.  The voice sounded broken and list, almost like how Wooyoyng was feeling at the moment. It was… beautiful, in some sort of twisted way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice started to get louder and louder, coming closer to the dinky rowboat by the second.  A head emerged from the dark ocean, and Wooyoung forgot how to breathe. Right there, head just above the water, was a beautiful creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, of course Wooyoung had heard about the sirens.  Beautiful creatures that lured sailors with their voices and sweet promises. Every child had heard the story at least once.  But he had thought it was all a fairytale, a made up story to keep children away from the shoreline at high tide. But this creature in front of him, was undoubtedly a siren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black/gray hair pressed against the scalp, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold galaxies, cherry red lips.  An ethereal creature, with a smooth honey like voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature grasped the side of the boat, launching himself up so that his upper body was above the water, resting his slightly crossed arms.  Golden scales decorated the sirens’ waist, where the pale skin extended into something that was hidden beneath the murky water. Dark red wings pressed onto his back, resting atop his shoulder blades. Pearls and shells decorated his torso, making the creature almost royal looking.  Smaller gold scales decorated the crown of the siren’s forehead, making a small “u” shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung must’ve been staring, how could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because the siren let out a small giggle.  The sailor decided right there he wanted to hear that giggle for the rest of his life.  Of course, if he didn’t die at this very second. His brain fogged over, forgetting all of the stories that told the sirens as murderers, only seeming to focus on the beauty of the creature in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s such a handsome man like yourself doing in the middle of the ocean?” the creature drawled, reaching out to trace Wooyoung’s features with the pad of his index finger, the sharp nails leaving marks.  The other’s voice closed up, not used to having someone so close to him. “I-i…uhh..m-my crew was attacked. Our captain sent us out on individual ships.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other made a small sound. “And what’s your name, love? I’m San.” he said, giving a heart melting smile.  The sailor temporarily forgot how to breathe again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo-wooyoung.” he was able to stutter out that much, at least.  “Wooyoung,” San drawled out, and he found himself loving the way his name rolled off San’s tongue. “Wooyoung, can I try something?” And how was he supposed to say no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San leaned impossibly closer, and soon his mouth was on the other’s.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung knew he should pull away, distance himself from the siren before he became addicted, and eventually led to his death, but he couldn’t seem to make himself go away from San.  The siren’s lips were a unique flavor, almost like those sea salt caramels Hongjoong sometimes bought when they reached the mainland. He could feel himself lose all sense of the real world, and San deepened the kiss, tugging him to the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wooyoung slipped into the frigid ocean, he saw his life flash in front of him: his brother’s birth, his parents staring disapprovingly at him as they tossed him onto the street, Yunho’s worried face as they picked him off the dock, Hongjoong’s face as he was welcomed onto the ship, and everyone’s faces. Seonghwa, Jongho, Yeosang, Mingi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San watched as Wooyoung’s face disappeared into the water, consumed by the ocean to be forgotten, peace and quiet for him at last.  The young boy was very different from all the others, was all he thought before dipping back under the water, waiting for the next lost soul.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>open ended ending for you to figure out</p><p>*pushes away paper* i’m never writing angst again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>